The Mercenary II Final War
by MorgothII
Summary: Set after The Mercenary. After the death of Jack, everything seems to have quiet...but things aren't always what they seem. When a new, greater threat than any the duo have face, they are joined by their friend Aron to fight the final war for the sake of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mercenary II Final War Chapter 1**

 **Outside Middleton…**

" _Secondary target acquired. Still no sign of primary. Requesting next set of directives."_

' _Proceed with plan. Expect to be defeated. Remember, goal is to lure the primary out. Dispatch ten HK units with 20 ground units each.'_

" _Affirmative. Dispatching now."_

 **Middleton High School….**

"Man, it has been sooooooo quiet this week," Kim Possible complains to her sidekick/boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. "Eh, I don't know, KP. Seems like Barkin has been giving out plenty of homework," He replies to the redheaded cheerleader captain.

It has been only 3 months since they meet the Lithuanian Aron. After defeating Jack and his army, Aron and his followers retreated into hiding. He wished to rebuild their strength, and mourn the fallen comrades. When they returned to Middleton, they discovered a different place then when they had left. The director of Global Justice, Betty Director, had been arrested for corruption, along with many agents. Others, like Will Du, left. The vast majority of the world's super-villains have been either arrested in _secure_ prisons or were in hiding, since their major supporter, even for Jack Hench, was lost in the death of Jack.

Before Kim can reply, a roaring sound of a jet engine is heard. They look up to see ten large metal objects converging on their high school. Grappling lines are dropped from the sides and humanoid objects slide down them. When Kim and Ron get a better look, they gasp in shock. They look exactly like Jack's bodyguard Terminator.

"But how! I thought we destroyed it," A horrified Ron says. Kim shakes her head. "I don't know, but come on!" She grabs his arm and drags him towards their homes, so they can change into their mission outfits, and in Kim's case, battle suit.

Meanwhile, the robotic soldiers assemble in front of the now-vacated school. _"1_ _st_ _Squad, secure the school. Rest, find any and all humans and bring them here. Use five of our HK units,"_ The robot with a bar on his forehead says, waving his assault rifle.

Despite trying to put up a good fight, the Middleton Police Department is outnumbered and outgunned. Most are killed under the invading robotic firearms, with the survivors being moved to the high school with the rest of the people living in Middleton to the school.

Kim Possible, now in her battle suit, and Ron Stoppable manage to take down ten robots each, but they too are pushed to Middleton High. The robots form a half-circle around their captives. "Humans," The leader of the group says in a toneless voice. "You are surrounded. Your military is in no position to help. Submit to the new order, or perish."

Kim, along with Ron and many ever, shout what it can do with a ewe. "Very well. Prepare for termination," It replies. As one, the robots and their ten aircraft train their weapons at the group.

Suddenly, the sound of machine guns are heard. One of the HKs is hit, one of the engines being set ablaze. Spiraling out of control, it crashes into the ground. Two more join it. Kim and Ron look up at the sky to see an aircraft buzzing by, its propeller spinning fast. The propeller cap is blue, and a blue lightning bolt is on the nose with a trailing blue line. The rudder is also blue, with two yellow stars and an odd white design. Behind the wings is a white square, with the center being occupied by a single, red circle: The emblem of Imperial Japan.

And it is not alone: Behind it are 15 more aircraft of the same design flying in formation. The seven remaining Hunter-Killer units rise up to meet the fighters. The lead two fire 20mm mini-guns, ripping through the cockpit of one of the nimble fighters and shredding the left wing of a second one. Suddenly a sound Kim and Ron never thought they would hear again booms. A high-pitch whistling sound is followed by an explosion in the back of the rear HK, sending it crashing into the section of the school.

The stunned residents of the (usually) sleepy place of Middleton now look to see a massive tank rumbling up the street to the right of both the group and their would-be captors. "Hey KP check it out!" Ron excitedly shouts. "No way," Mutters a stunned Kim. The tank they see before them is the same Tiger II from the assault on Jack's island. Behind the massive German Panzer are a half-dozen German SdKfz 251/1 half-tracks, as well as 10 Russian-built PTS amphibious tracked transports. The 80 robots turn towards the new players and open fire with assault rifles. The rounds bounce off the well-armored slope of the frontal armor of the tank. The MG 34 bow machine gun opens fire, sending a green tracer every five rounds. Six of the robots are quickly cut down, and another dozen are taken out by an 88mm Sprgr Patr 43 HE shell.

Then soldiers come pouring out of about half the trucks and half-tracks. Kim and Ron spot two familiar faces. Johan commands an MG 42 squad, and has them set up quickly. One man kneels down and holds the bipod of the machine gun, the barrel resting on his shoulder. Johan points to the general direction of any targets he calls out, and the gunner pulls the trigger. The sounds of ripping canvas paper, a very distinctive sound the MG 42 makes, is heard as several others are also fired. Robotic torsos jerk about as the bullets hit them.

Meanwhile, Nichole and a squad of American soldiers run up to Kim and Ron. "We need to evacuate the civilians pronto. We got a large number of enemy reinforcements 5 minutes away. Help get everyone in PTS now," She informs the duo. The two lovers nod and help the soldiers load the surviving citizens of Middleton into the 10 vehicles, each being able to hold 70 people.

Near Johan's crew, a machine gun crew is silenced by the 7.62mm mini-gun built into the hands of some of the killer robots. Another German soldier falls backwards from a burst of an assault rifle. "Hold your ground! We gotta give Nichole and the others enough time to escape," The young German shouts.

In the sky, only two HK units are left. The squadron leader breaks off, along with nine others. Kim and Ron see the ten fighters heading off in the opposite direction of where the land vehicles came from. "What are they doing?" She asks Nichole. The blonde watches the fighters until they are merely tiny specks before answering. "Blue Leader is leading an attack on the main convoy. This is only an advance scout group. If he is leading them, then we got to move it! EVERYONE MOVE IT! DOUBLE TIME! KRAUSE, GET YOUR TANK BACK TO BASE NOW!"

Sensing the clear urgency in her voice, the transports are finally loaded with citizens, quickly falling into formation with the Tiger II. Now only the half-tracks, Kim, Ron, Johan, Nichole, and 38 surviving soldiers are left, facing 24 of the robots. Johan fires a shot straight through the right optic of a robot with his Gweher 43, destroying its CPU.

With a yelp, a German soldier falls onto her side, clutching her left arm as blood starts to soak her uniform. An American sergeant takes a bullet to the side of the head as he leans down to try to help her. With a determined expression, Kim leaps and dodges the bullets in order to reach the wounded woman. Helping her up, she and Ron carry her to one of the half-tracks.

Johan gestures to the rest of the soldiers to throw smoke grenades. Once they go off, they gather their wounded and remount the half-tracks, leaving the battlefield.

 **Several Hours later….**

The rag-tag convoy arrives at an airfield near a mountain. Kim gasps as she recognizes it as the famous Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Then she notices the activity going on in the base. There she sees an odd sight.

American Army soldiers and Air Force pilots bustle with activity. M1 Abrams, M2 Bradleys, and M109 Paladins move about, setting up positions. On the airfield Apaches and Black Hawk helicopters sit, ready to go at a moment's notice. But the really odd sight are the men and women dressed in World War II uniforms of various nations moving around as well.

In the front, Kim and Ron notice dug-outs for anti-tank guns of various calibers, such as German 75s and 47mm anti-tank guns, Russian 45mm and 152mm howitzers. A KV-1 tank rumbles by, followed by several more. Other tanks can be seen, as well as many fighters and ground-support aircraft.

Suddenly, an alarm starts to go off as the sound of propeller engines echo. The planes, which Nichole told the duo that they were known as Kawasaki Ki-61 'Hien', that had broken off are returning. Only four are left, the rest of the squadron either shot down or already have landed. The last plane to land is the flight leader. Despite having both wins and the rear of the plane filled with bullet holes, it still lands in one piece.

When the two see the pilot, they are initially shocked, then please. Jumping out of the half-track they are in, Kim and Ron rush to greet their friend Aron. The Lithuanian man lights a cigarette and grins. "Miss me? Told you I would be back."

 **Middleton…..**

Smoke billows in the sky, blotting out the sun over the remains of buildings. In the sky HK units prowl, hunting down survivors both from the scouting party, as failure to a human meant destruction, and any human stragglers. Thousands of humanoid robots march through Middleton. The leader of the large war party activates a communication link with the Terminator. "Command Unit 08 reporting," It says.

" _Report,"_ The commander receives. "Advance Scout Unit 08.1 failed to capture secondary targets, and are being terminated as per protocol. Enemy units are about 3 hours from current position. Orders?" There is a brief pause as the leader runs various simulations.

" _Proceed to target. Burn it to the ground. We cannot let there be a single spot of strong resistance in our global campaign. No survivors,"_ The Terminator decides.

 **Not many words to say, aside from R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mercenary Final War Chapter 2**

Aron, smoking a cigarette, stands clustered in a group around a map of the air base and mountain complex. "Major Delaney, I trust that you will be able to have your US forces be able to be an independent reserve?" He asks a man in his mid-thirties, who simply nods. "Good. Johan, I want you to send one of your best Panzergrenadier squads to help the refugee militia inside the mountain. Have 2nd Platoon protect our airbase. I want 1st, 3rd, and 4th platoon to be at the front."

Johan salutes Aron as he replies. "Sir yes sir!" Now Aron turns to Krause. "I want your tank to be placed where you feel is the most secure and advantageous place. Order Schmidt to have his tank destroyer to be held ear the back, and Friedhelm to be with the secondary line. Have our three Jagdpanzer 38(t) to be placed in covered positions just behind the first line of defenses. Keep our two flammpanzers near the airbase. Our cannon and heavy anti-tank guns must be placed between the second and third lines," He instructs.

Krause simply salutes and quickly exits, wanting to not waste time. "Nichole, you will take control of the third lines after you help the last of the refugees get inside the mountain. Have your best snipers be sent up to the front, though. Tell Captain Lee that I want _Besotten Jenny_ to take _Lucy Sue_ and _Murder Inc._ and deploy in our dug-outs in hull down position. Staff Sergeant Hawkins is to take _Armageddon_ and _Hellfire_ to the airfield to protect our pilots from any air-borne troops." "What about _Warlock_?" Nichole asks. "Have Lieutenant Gordon position it in the best sniping position behind the front line that he can find. Have him only target heavy enemy fire," Aron instructs.

A knock at the door interrupts the meeting. KV-1 tank commander Starshiy Serzhant Potap Grebenshcikov enters. "Sir, 7th Scout reports 15 HK gunships inbound. About 1000 vanguard commando units on the ground, plus a half-dozen armor. We have no idea of what it is for sure. It is big and heavily armed though," He reports. Aron lightly thumps the desk with his knuckles. "Damn," He mutters. "What about your division? Are the tanks and guns ready?" The Russian sergeant nods.

Aron then sighs. "Meeting adjourned. Everyone, get to your posts. They will be on us very soon. Get our fighters in the air, and have the two C-130 loaded with our paratroopers. I will be joining them. Dismissed," He finishes. The room quickly empties of everyone but two. Kim and Ron look at their obviously distressed friend. "Aron, how can we help?" Kim asks. Ron quickly agrees. "Yeah, we're in this together!"

Despite the situation outside, Aron gives a small smile at the couple. "Very well. You two will be accompanying me and my men. Come on, we got to get you gear and weapons. I know you are skilled at fighting close-quarters, but trust me, that should only be used as a last resort against these machines. Come," Arron says, walking at a quick pace out of the room, the two teens close behind.

The trio enter a large room filled with men and women. Some got the markings of 101st Airborne (wearing uniforms from WWII) as well as modern-day 82nd Airborne soldiers. Some British paratroopers wearing red berets chat with their American counterparts. German _Fallschirmjäger_ soldiers check their rifles and FG 42 assault rifles. In the very back, hardy Russian men are taking shots of vodka or doing maintenance of their submachine guns and light machine guns wearing their distinctive leather pilot hoods as head cover.

Once they are given American helmets and parachutes, the duo are given weapons. Ron is given a Thompson .45 submachine gun. An American paratrooper instructs him on how to use it. Kim is given an M1 Carbine with a folding wire stock.

Once he feels confident that everyone is either almost or completely ready, he speaks loudly. "Alright, listen up. In 15 minutes, Baker Company and all _Fallschirmjäger_ will come with me on the first plane. The rest will follow 30 minutes later in the second unless ordered otherwise. Our goal is to find their command center and take it out. Stealth will be a major issue. Try to maintain it as much as possible. That is all. Let's give them hell!"

 **First line of trenches one hour later…**

Hundreds of Russian, French, and Polish soldiers lie waiting for the inevitable battle, crouching in trenches or foxholes. Camouflaged French 75mm cannons, the 57mm ZiS-2 and Russian 45mm tank guns are nearby, as well as ZiS-3 76.2mm field guns. A platoon of KV-1 tanks and two platoons of French Char B1 bis heavy tanks lie in ambush, along with three M4 Sherman tanks. The lead one, _Besotten Jenny_ , is a M4A3E8 Sherman. The other two, _Lucy Sue_ and _Murder Inc._ , each have a M3 75mm tank gun and are a M4A2 and a M4A4, respectively.

Suddenly, the earth starts to shudder. Something very big and very heavy is coming towards them. Platoon leaders order their men to get ready. Light machine guns are set up, while the heavier ones are manned. The leader of the Russian division holding the majority of the frontline, Cornel Demetri Ivanich, shouts encouragement. "NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS! WE ARE DEFENDING CHILDREN AND WOMEN! AND THEY EXPECT US TO _NOT STEP BACK_!" He shouts.

A soldier holding an RPG suddenly curses. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" He says, pointing up. Out of the evening dusk comes a massive two-legged robot. Atop two legs is something looking like a KV-2 turret, complete with a 152mm cannon. On both sides are what look like T26 turrets. The left-sided one has a machine gun and a 45mm cannon, while the right has a 20mm autocannon and a machine gun as well. Below where the turret are two more machine guns. And to the horror of the ground soldiers, another half-dozen appear. About 200 infantry robots are accompanying the probing force.

Before the order is given, both sides open fire. A French 75 fires at the lead walker and misses. Before it can get another shot off, its target lowers its main gun and fires. The gun crew simply disappear in the explosion, and their gun is left a simple smoldering hunk of twisted metal. The soldier with the RPG pops out and fires it with a shout of vengeance. The projectile hits the lead walker in the right leg join as it takes a step forward. Set off balance by the loss of stabilization, it crashes to the ground.

Then the walkers start firing their secondary weapons. Any man who was standing out of his or her foxhole is cut down by the 7.62mm and 20mm weapons. Several more 75mm and two of the 57mm anti-tank guns are either destroyed or have their entire gun crew either killed or wounded. "HOLD THE LINE! RADIOMAN! GET OVER HERE!" Ivanich shouts. When the radioman gets there, the Russian officer shouts into it. "WE GOT ENEMY ARMOR IN THE OPEN, MIXED WITH SUPPORTING INFANTRY! REQUESTING CANNON FIRE AT 1000 METERS IN FRONT OF THIS POSITION AND AIR SUPPORT FOR THEIR ARMOR!"

Machine guns open fire at the robots. The two French heavy tank platoons fire HE rounds from their hull-mounted 75mm cannons. Russian soldiers fire more RPGs. A second robotic walker is advancing when suddenly a stray 45mm AT round enters the barrel of the 152mm gun in a lucky shot. The smaller round hits the high-explosive round that is being automatically loaded, detonating the shell inside. The turret simply explodes as the other rounds of 152, 45, and 20mm and machine gun rounds also explode.

 **At the airfield….**

Aron and the first wave of paratroopers watch as planes on the runway are being loaded with guns, rockets, or bombs. Black Hawk helicopters are being boarded by additional American soldiers. Then the C-130 carrying the paratroopers takes off. Aron grabs a map of the area and rolls it out on the floor. "The vanguard is here. We will approach this area here, then regroup in the forest. After that, we will split into two group. I will take the first group to assault their headquarters. The second group will attack the rear of their vanguard. Remember to conserve ammo. Only kill shots. Aim for their CPU areas, heads, or neck and arm joints. Expect no mercy, for we will give none," He finishes. By now the plane is nearing the drop spot. "We will jump in eight minutes," Aron tells his men.

 **Back at the frontline…**

Johan and five soldiers crawl forward at a slow pace, shells exploding near them. Behind them, the rest of 4th Platoon of the 8th Panzergrenadier Company fire with Kar 98, Gweher 98 and Gweher 43 rifles, and Stg 44 assault rifles. "On the count of three, target three walkers. I want each team to fire their rockets at a single one to ensure it is destroyed." His 43 slung over his back, Johan cradles a Panzerfaust in his hands. Each of the five soldiers with him are doing the same.

Now the six men and women separate into three groups. Johan and an equally tall, lean man named Schmidt hide in a shell-crater, Panzerfausts at the ready as they wait for a target to come closer….

 **By the base…**

"CALLUM!" A young woman in her late twenties shouts desperately. Nichole turns. One of the refugees from Middleton is trying to push through the crowd forming near the entrance in the cave, wanting to get inside first. "CALLUM!" She shouts, her blue eyes showing the fear of a mother. "Who is Callum?" The blonde asks her. "My son. His name is Callum," She answers distracted. Nichole tries to get her to calm down by talking some more with her. "Ok, so what is your name?"

The mother replies, fidgeting with a little axe pendent on her necklace. "Lorraine," she answers, running a hand over her slightly messy short dark brown hair, which has a reddish tint to it and she holds in place with a blue headband. She nods. "Ok, we will find him. Don't worry."

 **Above...**

Three modified HK dropships designed for stealth hover above. _'Deploying Mark 1 assault droids,'_ the lead dropship AI transmits. From each of the dropships twenty large metal spheres are dropped. The sixty objects hurtle to the ground and the unsuspecting humans.

 **Back below…**

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The sounds of impact are heard all around. For a moment all talking ceases. Then it is broken by the sounds of horrified screams as out of the impact craters emerge monstrous robotic creations. Nichole sees that there are 60 of them. Each has four legs that end with a spike to carry them around on. Instead of hands are duel 20mm autocannons on each hand. About six feet tall, they glare with single red photoreceptors. "DOWN!" The blonde shrieks, pushing Lorraine to the ground with her as the droids open fire. Two dozen men, women, and children are cut down by the 20mm shells. Nichole unslings her M2 carbine and fires the entire 30-round clip on full auto at the droid in front of the two women. The bullets mostly bounce off the metal hide, but five destroy the hateful red glare, destroying it.

Now other soldiers, American soldiers of the US Army, start to open fire with M16 assault rifles and M4 carbines. One fires a grenade using his M203 attachment, destroying a second droid. Suddenly a 20mm shell enters through his side. A half dozen other soldiers are also cut down.

Meanwhile the mother, Lorraine, still shouts for her son. "CALLUM! WHERE ARE YOU HONEY?" She screams, being heard even other the sounds of fighting. Then she stops, stricken at seeing a horrible sight of any caring parent. Her little son's body on the ground. With his eyes closed, it almost looks like he is napping. Only the bloody hole caused by a stray 20mm shell is proof of otherwise. Lorraine falls to her knees, grief-stricken. She had already lost her husband, Don, when she was three months pregnant. Now, her only son is dead. Dead.

 _DEAD_

Suddenly Lorraine hears the sounds of the fighting going around her. Callum's killers are still killing. With an unexpected boost of pure rage and hatred, Lorraine grabs a fallen M4 and starts blasting away at the droids, destroying two quickly.

Nichole has just reloaded her carbine when she hears Lorraine's screaming. Turning, she sees the young woman going on a war path. Wanting to help, the slightly shorter blonde lines up her back with Lorraine's back. Wordlessly they continue firing as some of Johan's Panzergrenadier that had been stationed near the airport also join in, replacing fallen US soldiers. Robbed of their shock value, the assault droids are quickly reduced to a mere twenty functioning units. "COME ON! SEND THESE PIECES OF SHIT TO THE SCRAPYARD!" Nichole shouts. With a mightily roar, she and Lorraine lead a score of modern US soldiers and World War Two German mechanized infantry to smash the survivors.

 **Lead C-130…**

"Get ready. We will be over the jump zone in two minutes," The pilot informs Aron. He nods and relays the information. Suddenly the plane is in a spin. "BETTER STRAP IN! AN HK RAMMED OUR LEFT WING AND SHEARED IT RIGHT OFF! IT'S GOING TO GET BUMPY!" A panicked voice finishes.

Virtually helpless, the men and women aboard strap into their chairs while Aron grips Kim and Ron tightly in a manner for him to absorb most of the impact instead of them. "Hail Mary, full of grace…" One paratrooper starts to chant. Another prays in Hebrew. Several call out for their mothers or fathers. One even whimpers. Then the plane hits the ground.

 **Frontline…**

In front of Johan is one of the dreaded walkers. Already one of them has been destroyed by his team, but now he is the only one left out of the six. The first line has been breached, but he will hold for as long as possible. He lines up his sight on the walker when it is in range. He pulls the trigger.

 **And done! Sorry for the long, long, long, LONG break, but had stuff to deal with :P. Next chapter will have the rest of the battle. Also, there are several references in this chapter to different things. Shout-out to anyone who correctly guesses at least one of them. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mercenary Final War Chapter 3**

 **Ok, so the references were: The walker being from War Thunder, the assault droids being the Sith Mark 1 war droids from Star Wars, and Lorraine is from the new video game, The Park.**

"Sound off on who is alive!" Aron's voice wakes up Kim Possible. Slightly dizzy, the teen redhead stands up and helps her boyfriend Ron Stoppable up. Out of the sixty-four men and women who had been riding, only half are still alive, and a quarter of that half are wounded in varying degrees. In addition, the entire aircrew of five men are dead.

Then the sounds of projectiles bouncing off the wreck remind her that this is currently the least of their problems. "Kim, Ron, stay with the wounded for now. Everyone else who isn't wounded, let's get outside and hold these shitheads off!"

 **Frontline…**

Johan lets out a whoop of joy as his Panzerfaust hits hit target and sets a geyser of flame into the air as the stricken walker crashes to the ground. Suddenly one of the supporting droid infantry rushes at him, its assault rifle at the ready. Lacking the few seconds it would take to safely unsling his rifle, Johan takes a more direct approach. He holds the empty Panzerfaust tub and swings it, like a baseball bat, hard. The robot is knocked to the ground giving him the few critical seconds to ready his Gweher 43 rifle.

When the robot gets back up Johan is ready. He fires two rounds into its head, destroying it. Then he turns towards friendly lines and runs. The rest of his men now ready their weapons to give him covering fire. Suddenly he feels a brief flare of pain in his left arm. Johan doesn't let that stop him and it isn't until he gets to hid unit and safety that he discovers that a rifle round has grazed him. Quickly he wraps a bandage around it. "Sir, Aron is on the line. You better here him," His radio operator Franz informs him. "Sir?" The German asks his leader.

"Johan, tell Major Delaney to get the second C-130 back. We have been shot down. Heavy triple A over here. Got only twenty-four uninjured soldiers with me, plus eight wounded. The rest are dead. Get him to launch the Warthogs by nightfall. You and Nichole are in charge now," He says before cutting the link. Johan blinks then turns to Franz. "Patch me through to Nichole. NOW!"

 **By the base of the mountain…**

With a hail of bullets, the last of the sixty war droids explodes into metal fragments. Nichole looks at her new companion. Lorraine stands still for a moment before dropping her gun and running over to her son's body. Gently lifting his head, she holds him close to her as she begins to weep. Nichole turns to the men and women who are standing awkwardly, not wanting to get involved. With a groan, Nichole signals for them to return to their posts. Then she walks over to the grieving woman.

 **Downed C-130…**

"SECOND WAVE INBOUND!" Aron warns, loading a fresh magazine into his FG 42 rifle. For the past half hour they have been holding off enemy units from inside the downed transport. The portholes are now firing holes. The rear ramp is open, and sandbags have been placed to barricade it while giving the men and women inside more firing positions. So far there have been no additional casualties, but he can't help but wonder how long that will last. All around the plane are the non-functioning bodies of robotic warriors. Since the medic is injured, he is assisted by Kim, with Ron guarding them both while they do field operations.

Aron sets the barrel of his gun on the sandbag wall. "Barret marksmen, open fire! Make every shot count!" He orders. At once the bang of fifty caliber bullets being fired is heard. The half-inch projectiles zoom into the skull-like heads of the advancing robots. Then the two M1919 and single MG 42 open fire. The German gun team is placed in the shattered cockpit, and the two .30 machine guns are on either side of the hull, their air-cooled barrels sticking out of a porthole. More robots continue to fall, but still the mechanical onslaught continues their silent charge, devoid of the screams of the fallen or the shouts of the bloodthirsty.

Now Aron open fires with his FG 42, using single fire mode. One droid falls back as its head soars even farther to the back. Another catches a bullet into the chest using a specially-designed armor-piercing bullet. The other men and women also open fire with small-arms. Those armed with submachine guns wait so as to reduce any waste in bullets. However, now the lead robots open fire with their rifles. A _Fallschirmjäger_ falls backwards as blood leaks out of a hole under his right eye socket. A woman in a 101st uniform drops her M1 Garand and clutches her arm with a yelp as blood starts to flow. At once Kim is there, wrapping a bandage around the wounded woman's arm.

Then Aron runs out of rounds in his current magazine. Instead of reloading the FG 42, he places it to his left side and pulls another one from the pile to his right. Having belonged to those who were killed in the crash, the first wave of attack, or are currently wounded and unable to fight, they are now used as back-up weapons. Aron now switches to full automatic firing mode. Now the second wave has been reduced by three-fourths of the initial force. When Aron runs out of ammo again, he grabs a grenade and pulls the pin. Instead of throwing it right then and there he takes a risky method: he waits for the timer to start and let it 'cook'. When it has only two seconds, he throws it. It explodes over the robotic heads and cuts down five.

Aron feels a tap on his shoulder and sees Ron handing him his personal FG 42, now reloaded. Aron nods and fires single shots at the survivors, quickly wiping them out. "CHECK FIRE! CHECK FIRE! WAVE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Aron order. At once the sound of gunfire ends. Aron checks with Kim and the medic. In addition to the _Fallschirmjäger_ that had been killed next to him, three others had been killed. For wounded, only one other man had been wounded. Now down to 18 combatants, he wonders how long until the next wave.

 **Near Nichole's position…**

Inside his mighty King Tiger, Unterfeldwebel Harti Krause listens as his hull machine gunner/radio operator, Gefreiter Johan Becker, relay what he is hearing on the radio. "Sir, Aron has been shot down. Nichole and Johan are now appointed as temporary joint commanders."

Krause's young gunner, Unteroffizier Volkard Battel, jumps in. "Sir, are we going to be supporting Aron?" He asks. Krause briefly thinks it over. "We will have to wait and see. For now, we must follow orders."

 **With Nichole…**

Nichole walks towards the command center with Lorraine. The grieving woman agreed to stay near Nichole, wanting to avenge her son even more. She cradles a M1 Carbine, with 20 15-round clips in a rucksack on her back. Inside one of her pockets is her last remnants of a (or at least when compared to this) happier life is a picture of her and Callum.

Suddenly she sees a massive tank rumbling towards them. Coated in a dark green paint, it has the distinctive emblem of a Soviet Guards Tank Regiment. A bearded Russian giant is standing up through his hatch. "Nichole!" He calls out to the woman next to Lorraine.

"Potap! Glad to see you are still in the fight!" She replies to his thickly-accented shout. At that he takes a solemn look. "Actually we are falling back. We lost Fedot and Leonid, and the tank is busted up pretty bad. Taking her to get field repairs," The Russian sergeant explains. "And what of the front?"

At this his face scrunches up as if he had just been asked to eat a rotten corpse. "A Charlie-Foxtrot, if that is how you Americans use it. Most of the ZiS-3 field guns have been crippled or destroyed. We were able to save only eight of our ZiS-2 anti-tank guns and with their armored tractors. The French tank and artillery has been completely wiped out with the exception of what they left here in reserve. 8th Infantry Company is the most intact unit. In other words, we have a _massive hole_ in the middle of our lines. Johan is in control of the right flank, the one nearest Aron's position. In addition to the Panzergrenadier that went with him, he has the surviving half of the 68th Naval Infantry Regiment and two platoons of French infantry. We are still in touch with him," He quickly adds, seeing the look of worry on Nichole's face at the mention of her lover.

"Wait, what happened to Aron?" She asks suddenly, having been out of touch for a bit. The Russian grunts. "His plane was shot down. The second was ordered to break off and landed at the airfield safely. Aron is currently cut-off and surrounded. Last time he sent a report of his situation he said he was reduced to more than 50% losses. Over half are dead, and a quarter of the other half are wounded," He finishes giving Nichole the short version of the event.

Lorraine, who has been quiet up to this point, suddenly speaks up. "We got to help him. Surely there are enough reserves to launch a night strike or something?" At this Potap's face lights up. "If we can get Johan to launch an attack to link-up within the hour, that _should_ provide enough time for Aron to hold out while we plug the hole in our lines and strength it up," He says rapidly. Nichole nods. "Alright, send the plan to Johan. If he feels his men are up to it, then tell him to begin pronto. Every minute counts now."

 **Johan's Command Post….**

Johan finishes reading the triple-coded message and nods. "Send 'Wilco ASAP'," He says to his radio man, who nods and starts transmitting. The young German soldier now looks at the men and women surrounding him. In command of the section of the 68th Naval Infantry Regiment is Brevet Captain Natasha. Johan hasn't been able to learn the last name of the medium-height, very short hair-length redhead. Representing the French infantry units is a silent, grim-faced major who hasn't given his name.

"I will get my men ready," Natasha says. The French major nods in his way of agreeing. Johan clasps his hands behind his back. "Make all haste. We are going to have to make a breakthrough with everyone at once. If anyone doesn't get the message we will be forced to leave them behind. We have only one shot at this," He cautions.

 **Downed C-130…**

With a loud bang, the head is blown off the last charging Terminator drone that had consisted as the fourth wave by a round from Aron's FG 42 assault rifle. Now he is down to twelve men and women, the wounded medic, Ron, and Kim. Everyone else is either dead or wounded. The MG 42 gun team is dead, the front part of the cockpit where they had been set up in demolished. One of the two M1919 had a busted cylinder. Both Barret snipers have been killed, their guns now useless because of the lack of more ammo. Several robotic soldiers had managed to get inside the wreck, though they had been quickly destroyed.

Now Aron leads a hastily effort to rebuild the barricade at the ramp. Sand bags are used with the metallic bodies of deactivated robots. In the center is a small hole for the .30 caliber machine gun's air-cooled barrel to stick out of.

While Aron reloads his half-used magazine, he scans the room. With an inward sigh, he notes that this may very well be the end of his story. Despite this possibility, the Lithuanian cannot help but feel pride for having met and fought with such dedicated and courageous men and women.

 **One hour later….**

"Get ready! I want those quad fifties ready. Have the 37mm PaK 36 be armed with HE after they fire their single HEAT round. Let's give them hell!" Johan says over the half-track radio. A mass of half-tracks of either German or American make ready. Nine German half-tracks are converted 'gun wagons' mounting a 37mm anti-tank gun. Eight M16 half-tacks are there to provide anti-air/infantry fire support.

Once the last vehicle signals that it is ready, Johan pulls out a flare pistol. He cocks it and fires it upwards. At the flash of red, all the half-tracks start moving at full speed. He turns to the gun crew of his track. A special version, this half-track mounts a high-velocity 75mm PaK 41 anti-tank gun mounted in the rear. He has it loaded with a special round that has a tungsten core to improve its already-lethal penetrative power.

Immediately HK units start to strafe the convoy once they broke through the robotic infantry lines. Several half-tracks go up in flames. "Don't stop! We must push on! Forwards!" Johan screams.

 **Later with Aron…**

"THIS IS IT! MAY YOU BRING HONOR TO YOUR ANSECTORS AND GLORY TO OUR CAUSE!" Aron screams as a robot fries a rocket into the sandbag barricade, killing the M1919 gunner and loader, and destroying both the barricade and machine gun. Only 6 other men and women are unhurt, though the wounded had been handed weapons only moments before. Before the dust even settles, five robots charge in. The first one goes down with a bullet to the head from Kim's gun. Ron mows down two more with his Thompson. The fourth is blown apart by concentrated fire from Aron's paratroopers, and the fifth one goes down with a chest full of armor-piercing bullets from Aron's FG 42.

But more come in. With little room to move around, Aron's wounded paratroopers are almost instantly kill, though they take two dozen robots with them. Aron and his eight companions stand with their backs against the wall of the cockpit. They open fire, cutting down robots like a scythe through a wheat field.

Suddenly several 37mm shells slam behind the crash site. The robots briefly pause as new commands are relayed amongst the confusion. "NOW!" Aron screams, firing his weapon and running at the inactive machines. He slams the butt of his rifle into the head of a robot and pulls his Luger, firing a 9mm into its head. He then pulls off a Rambo-like move, with his right hand holding his rifle and the left his Luger, fitted with a special 32-round snail magazine. He sprays his entire magazine, taking out a half-dozen, then fires with his Luger with carefully aimed shots to their heads. Ron and Kim work as a team, providing cover fire when one needs to reload. The five others also open fire.

A British paratrooper fires her Sten mark IV while a Russian reloads his PPD-1938 submachine gun. An American 82nd paratrooper and a _Fallschirmjäger_ fire carefully aimed single shots with their M1 Garand and Kar 98 rifles, respectfully. A second American paratrooper medic reloads his M'42 submachine gun.

Outside, Aron sees pale blue uniforms of French infantry. He hears the sound of Fusil MAS-36 and Lebel mle 1886 bolt-action rifles, along with several MAS-38 submachine guns. Then he hears shouting. "URRA!" Screams most of the Russian Naval Infantry as they rush up to support their comrades, firing their PPSh-41 submachine guns, DP-28 machine guns, and SVT 40 rifles.

By now the last of the droids inside of the crashed C-130 have been reduced to scrap metal. The weary men and women sit or lie down to rest, drained from almost nonstop fighting. "Sir!" Johan says as he runs up to Aron. "Are you ok sir?" He asks concerned. Aron looks sadly at the bodies of the men and women that had died inside the plane before replying. "Yes, I am. What is the situation?"

"The enemy has split the first line in half. The second line is holding, and Nichole will be leading a break-through force to extract us. The robots are running out of steam though, as we have inflicted heavy loses." Aron nods. "Alright. Have your soldiers dig in. Try to get the half-tracks in make-shift cover immediately. Priority must go to the ones with the heaviest armament first," He orders. Then he pauses.

"Actually, have the ones arm with machine guns form a circle around the plan. We will use them for cover. Give the gunners any type of body-armor you can find." Johan salutes and relays Aron's instructions to his men, everyone knowing that time is critical before the enemy regroups and attacks, in greater force this time. The half-track on which the PaK 41 squeeze-bore anti-tank gun is mounted on is backed into the ramp of the plane wreck, to give it and the gun crew better protection. Aron looks at the eight men and women standing with him. "Stick close to me. I will get each of you home. I swear."

 **Meanwhile…**

At Command, there is much bustle as plans are being made. "Potap, you will be in charge of the main push in the center. Tell the quartermaster to have _Sasha_ fueled and loaded. You will be in command of her. Take our tank destroyers. Have the Jagdtiger engage the walkers first. Have _Warlock_ , _Lucy Sue_ , and _Murder Inc_ accompany us, along with the Hetzer platoon and the Tiger II. I will take my Marines and the second group of paratroopers, along with two A-10s and eight Blackhawks," Nichole says. Lorraine just stands behind her, having become her unofficial aide.

"Give the order for the refugees to be armed by their Panzergrenadier guards. Then, have the Panzergrenadiers to mount up and join my column. I want them to give their Panzerfausts to the refugees and bring only Panzershrek launchers. Let's go out there and rescue our comrades!"

 **And done! Sorry for the delays. Shite happens a lot for me recently. Will try to do better. Next chapter: Will Nichole arrive in time? Will the robotic army be stopped? Find out next time!**


	4. New Year Post

I just want to say thank you for all my friends, readers, reviewers, followers, and guests. I appreciate you sticking to me with all the bullshit that has happened I my life.

I have had a very trying year this year, and the past few. I have almost tried to kill myself sooo many times, and every day can feel like a hell even if it is a good day. It is painful to explain what caused this, other then I have been hurt emotionally by several people I sincerely cared(and still do) care about.

Happy New Year, and God Bless America, everyone, and the world!


End file.
